I'm a Hunter
by Konno Asuka
Summary: Rambut raven mencuat melawan gravitasi. Eh? Sepertinya tidak asing. "dobe," kata pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya yang tadi membelakangiku. Wajah ganteng ini. What? Diiiiaa suchiha sasuke eh salah maksudku Uchiha sasuke. Gawat! Gak bisa bikin summary. langsung baca ajha kalau tertarik untuk baca Sasufemnaru.
1. Chapter 1

I'M A HUNTER

Disclaimer : Mashasi Kisimoto

Genre : aku tidak tahu, bisa beri tahu aku

Pairing : maybe Sasufemnaru

Rated : T

Warning : 00C,typos bertebaran,dlln.

Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki naruto. Aku seorang gadis yang katanya periang dan memiliki wajah yang terkesan imut. Tapi itu masih katanya. Karena aku tak pernah merasa kalau aku itu gadis periang tapi untuk dikatakan imut aku tak pernah keberatan. Keluargaku adalah pemilik sah sekaligus pemimpin dari sebuah perusahaan besar yang bergerak dibidang industri pangan dan bidang properti yang katanya sudah memiliki ***355 **cabang diseluruh dunia. Hebat bukan?

Sebut saja namanya Uzumaki Corp. Nama ayahku adalah Namikaze minato dan nama ibuku adalah Uzumaki kushina. Kalian pasti bingung kenapa aku menyandang nama Uzumaki sebagai margaku bukan Namikaze. Itu sudah jelas karena Clan ku clan uzumaki adalah clan terpandang dan paling berjaya dibandingkan clan ayahku yang notabanenya adalah clan biasa. Para sesepuh dari clan Uzumaki memutuskan kalau aku harus menyandang –uzumaki- agar aku mendapatkan andil dalam pembagian warisan yang menurut peraturan kalau orang diluar Clan uzumaki dilarang mendapatkan sepeserpun warisan. Dan persetan dengan warisan bodoh dari buyutku itu. Aku tak mau peduli pada benda duniawi yang nyatanya hanya membuat orang-orang menjadi tamak.

Dilihat dari segi manapun keluargaku adalah keluarga sempurna tapi faktanya aku tinggal dalam sebuah ikatan tapi seperti tak saling mengenal. Ayah dan ibuku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hingga aku sendiri merasa asing bila bertemu benar, sejak usiaku 3 tahun mereka sudah sering meninggalkan ku dan aku hanya dirawat oleh seorang nenek tua yang bekerja dirumahku dan sudah kuanggap sebagai nenekku .nenek Chiyo-panggilan pengasuhku- meninggal dunia saat usiaku 10 tahun dan sejak saat itulah aku menjadi gadis yang tertutup dan cenderung menyendiri.

Pagi ini aku memutuskan pergi sekolah tanpa menggunakan kendaraan pribadi keluargaku. Aku benci harus menggunakan sebuah mobil mewah yang memiliki fasilitas lengkap dengan 3 orang bodyguard-salah satunya adalah sopir- dan jarak sekolahku hanya 500 meter dari rumahku.

Pakaian sailor biru muda dengan atasan warna putih dan sebuah tas tangan berwarna biru muda menemaniku menuju sekolah dan tidak lupa sebuah earphone yang bertengger ditelinggaku menyandungkan beberapa lagu klasik yang memang menjadi favoritku sejak dulu.

Mungkin karena keasyikkan atau memang aku saja yang tidak pernah peduli dengan sekitarku, kini aku berdiri di depan kelasku dan nampak suasana masih sunyi senyap kecuali seorang teman sekelasku. Panggil saja dia kankuro. Tubuhnya tegap berisi. Tampangnya sangar tapi entah kenapa aku tak pernah takut dengannya. Mungkin karena aku tak pernah peduli dengan anak itu. Dia duduk dipojokkan paling belakang sambil menatap langit. Aku melihat sekilas lalu ku alihkan pandanganku pada sebuah jam dinding diatas papan tulis dan nyatanya masih menunjukkan pukul 06.30 dan kelas baru dimulai pukul 08.00 berarti masih 1 jam 30 menit lagi kelas baru dimulai.

Menghela nafas lelah,aku mendudukkan diriku dibangku terdepan dan mulai menyalakan earphoneku yang tadi sempat aku matikan sebelum masuk kedalam kelas.

Keesokan harinya aku berangkat lebih awal masih menunjukkan pukul 06.00, 30 menit lebih awal dari kemarin dan saat aku sampai dikelas aku bertemu dengan eerrr_kankuro_ dengan kebiasaannya melihat kejendela dan duduk dibangku yang sama seperti kemarin. Dan sudah lebih 2 minggu aku datang 2 jam lebih awal sebelum kelas dimulai dan sudah menjadi rutinitasku melihatnya-kankuro- yang seperti biasanya. Kalian tahu sendiri bukan,jadi tidak perlu ku jelaskan lagi.

Dan sekarang aku mulai penasaran dengan kankuro yang notabanenya selalu datang lebih pagi dariku sempat berpikir mungkin kankuro tinggal disekolah ini sebagai tempat tinggal sementara atau mungkin dia diam-diam adalah penjaga sekolah?, entahlah yang jelas itu bukan urusanku dan aku tidak peduli dengannya karena alasanku datang lebih awal hanya ingin menghindar dari bodyguard bodoh yang selalu mengikutiku.

Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk olahraga pagi,tapi mungkin ini tidak pantas dibilang olahraga pagi karena saat ini aku sedang menyusuri jalanan di tokyo pada pukul 02.00 pagi. Ini gegara insomnia sialan yang membuat aku harus meluangkan waktuku untuk olahraga tapi jujur saja aku type orang yang sangat malas untuk olahraga tapi entah malaikat dari mana yang merasuki ku hingga aku menyempatkan waktu untuk olahraga sekalian jalan-jalan.

Olahraga pagi,ku lewati dengan berlari-lari kecil dan entah sejak kapan kini aku sampai ditaman bermain tempat waktu aku kecil menghabiskan waktu dengan nenek jadi merindukan nenek chiyo L. Saat sedang bernostalgia ria dengan kenangan masa kecilku,kudengar keributan dari sisi timur taman bermain. Seperti suara orang bertengkar dan dengan bodohnya aku menghampiri sumber suara itu.

Mataku membulat sempurna saat ku lihat seseorang tengah bertarung dengan seekor monster setinggi 2,60 m dengan badan tegap dan berotot dan jangan lupakan tubuhnya berwarna biru tanpa sehelai kain membungkus ia bertarung dengan seorang pria dengan rompi hitam dan celana rompi yang senada dengan atasannyan dan ia membawa beberapa pelaratan yang entah itu apa.

Monster errr-telanjang- itu berlari dengan sangat cepat ingin menerkam pria yang kini menjadi lawannya itu. Tapi pria itu dapat menghindar. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah pria itu dengan jelas karena ia membelakangiku. Ia terus menghindar sementara monster itu terus mencoba untuk menerkam pria itu. Rasa panik mulai menyeruak dalam batinku. Jiwa baik dan jahat ku saling beradu mulut mengenai pria itu. dan jiwa baiklah yang menang dalam adu mulut itu,reflek aku berlari mencoba mengalihkan perhatian monster itu tapi aku dicuekkin dan mereka masih dengan seenak jidat bertarung dan menganggap aku tidak ada. Poor naru!

Otakku terus berfikir bagaimana caranya aku bisa menolong pria itu dan mengajaknya untuk kabur. tapi pikiranku sudah buntu sehingga tanpa pikir panjang aku mengambil sebuah batu kecil yang diameternya kira-kira 4 kulemparkan pada monster itu.

"HEEY KAU MONSTER SIALAN! PECUNDANG,ANEH, DAN NORAK. KALAU BERANI LAWAN AKU,," Teriakku sambil memasang wajah mengejek.

Mendengarkan ejekkan ku monster itu berbalik dan kini ia berbalik ingin menyerangku. Dan sejak kapan otot kakiku mengeras seperti batu hingga aku tak dapat bergerak dan hebatnya lagi tubuhku mulai bergetar. Bagus kau nar,berharap menjadi pahlawan malah menjadi sasaran.

Seluruh tubuhku kaku dan otot-ototku nampak lemas dalam hitungan detik tubuhku akan terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian.

30 detik

.

.

1 menit

.

.

1 menit 30 detik

Aku meraba bagian tubuhku. Tapi kelihatannya masih utuh lalu kubuka mataku yang tadi sempat kututup dan kini aku hanya bisa menatap pria berompi hitam itu tengah berada didepanku dengan sebuah pedang yang ia gunakan untuk menahan serang mendadak dari monster tersebut.

Lengan kirinya nampak terluka parah. Kelihatannya ia menggunakan tubuhnya untuk melindungiku dan segera mengambil pedangnya untuk menangkis serang dari monster itu. darah terus mengalir dari lengannya, aku lihat lukanya cukup dalam dan sangat besar.

Dengan cepat aku sadar dari lamunanku. Kulihat pria itu tengah menahan rasa sakit yang mendera dikulitnya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian pria itu menjatuhkan pedangnya dan tubuhnya limbung.

Dengan panik aku menghampiri tubuh itu. dan kulihat wajahnya yang kelihatannya sangat familiar di ingatanku. Tunggu dulu rambut cokelat, wajah sangar_What? He is Kankuro. Mengapa dia ada disini?. Apa hubungan dia dengan monster biru itu?.

Berbagai pertanyaan mulai aku lampirkan dalam otakku dan aku baru sadar kalau kini monster itu berlari kearahku. Reflek aku mengambil pedang milik kankuro dan menahan kuku-kuku jarinya yang akan melukai entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana. Aku menggunakan kaki kananku untuk menendang lutut monster itu hingga monster itu limbung. Saat itulah aku gunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyerangnya. Dengan sigap aku berlari kearah monster itu mengayunkan pedang yang tajam itu tapi sayangnya aku meleset malah hanya menebas ruang kosong dan sejak kapan monster itu ada dibelakangku ia menyeringai dan bersiap untuk mencabik-cabik kulitku. Tapi tiba-tiba secepat kilat, seorang gadis berambut kuning dikuncir empat nebas leher monster itu hingga monster itu jatuh ketanah dan tiba-tiba monster itu berubah menjadi bola kecil dengan diameter 0,3 cm.

" ck, merepotkan," katanya sambil berjalan mengambil bola kecil itu dan memasukkannya kesebuah termos sebesar gelas dan menutup termos itu kembali.

" kau tidak apa-apa?,'"

"eh! Itu...anu...aku baik-baik saja, tapi kankuro,"aku melirik sekilas kankuro dan ternyata ia sudah pingsan dengan banyak darah yang keluar dari kulit lengannya itu.

"ciiih, sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi! Aku harus segera mengobatinya," katanya menghampiri kankuro dan menggendongnya ala karung beras. Aku hanya tercenggang dengan kekuatan luar biasa yang dimiliki gadis itu.

" baiklah aku pergi dulu,jaa," katanya ingin pergi namun entah mengapa tanganku meraih rompinya dan menariknya.

" hmmmm?,"

" anu... itu,aku minta maaf itu semua salahku. Tadi aku berusaha menolongnya tapi aku malah merepotkannya,Gomen!," kata ku menunduk dalam.

" tidak masalah, itu juga karena dia lemah. Jadi mudah dikalahkan. Lagipula aku kagum dengan keberanianmu. Mungkin kalau skillmu di permak sedikit pasti kau akan menjadi orang yang sangat kuat," sahut temari tersenyum tipis.

"siapa kau? Siapa kankuro? Itu tadi apa?," tanya ku spontan.

"hmm,kalau aku jelaskanpun aku yakin kau tidak akan percaya,"

"...,"

"...,"

"...,"

"baiklah aku pergi dulu,aku harus segera mengobati kankuro,"

"tuuungu,bolehkah aku ikut dengan kalian,"

"eh?,"

" aku yang membuat kakuro sepeerti ini,jadi biarkan aku untuk bertanggung jawab,"ujarku sambil menatapnya penuh tekat.

"hah! Baiklah lagipula kau terlanjur melihat kami,"

"arigatou,"

**TBC**

!

aku masih baru,jadi ceritanya rada gaje. aku gak tahu ini termasuk gendre apa ataupun ini termasuk rated apa. karena saya sebenarnya hanya coba-coba. saya sangat berterima kasih jika ada yang berkenan untuk membaca fanfic dari seorang amatiran seperti saya ini.

saya akan sangat-sangat berterima kasih jika ada yang berkenan untuk meriview atau bahkan memberikan masukkan pada saya. karena saat ini saya membutuhkan masukkan dari pada kakak- kakak senior sekalian.

trims ^^

*355 itu naruto versi anime yang baru aku tonton


	2. Chapter 2

**hanazawa kay**

ini masih chapter awal. Aku fokus untuk chapter 1 dan 2 untuk perkenalan naruto. Thank's for review ^^

**siihat namikaze natsumi**

pertanyaan kamu akan terjawab dichapter ini. Terima kasih sudah mau review.^^

**VirgoBluesky**

gomen. Kalau gak sesuai harapan. Sasuke bakalan muncul kok tapi gak sekarang. Hehehe. Thank's for review.^^

**Nitya-chan**

terima kasih atas reviewnya. Ini udach lanjut kok .^^

**Nauchi Kirika - Chan**

kankuro cuman numpang lewat aja kok. Pair utama tetap SasufemNaru. Thank's for review.

Chapter 2

Derap langkah yang cepat menyusuri jalan malam yang sepi. Meloncati setiap rumah dengan cekatan. Mengejar sesosok monster bertubuh kekar berwarna abu-abu.

"target A12 berada dalam sektor 3,sekali lagi target A12 berada di sektor 3," kata seorang yang dari tadi bergerak mengikuti sosok monster yang dengan cepatnya menghindar dari berbagai serangan. Ia terus mengulangi kata-katanya dan ditelinganya bertengger sebuah alat komukasi jarak jauh dan mencoba memberitahu kepada rekannya yang terhubung dengannya.

"sial dia terlalu cepat!," gumamnya jengkel karena tak dapat menyamai kecepatan monster tersebut. Ia terus berlari,namun ia telah kehilangan jejak dari monster tersebut. Orang itu berhenti disebuah perempatan jalan yang sangat sepi dengan lampu jalan yang remang-remang menjadi salah satu penyinaran disana. Mengedarkan pandangan kedepan-kebelakang-kesamping kanan-kesamping kiri. Tapi monster itu tak ditemukan. Nafasnya memburu mencari dengan intens tapi nampaknya monster tersebut tak kunjung orang itu bayangan besar dari atas tempat ia berpijak,saat ini mencoba menerkamnya menggunakkan kuku jarinya. Badan orang itu mendadak kaku. Terlalu cepat,monster itu terlalu cepat.

CRAAASH

Kepala monster tersebut terpisah dari lehernya. Jatuh tergeletak ditanah beraspal. Persekian detik kemudian monster itu berubah menjadi bola kecil berdiameter 0,2 cm. Sebut saja itu bola Siky.

" sudah kuduga,kau tak dapat diandalkan," ucap seorang gadis berambut rompi hitam dan celana yang diikat seperti ekor kuda dan 3 garis halus bertengger dipipinya. Manis. Itulah kesan pertama jika melihat gadis ekspresi dingin yang ia tunjukkan nampak tak bersahabat.

"maaf," kata orang yang ditolong itu dengan wajah tertunduk menahan sara sesal.

Perkenalkan Namaku uzumaki naruto,di chapter sebelumnya aku sudah menceritakan tentang jati diriku. Kini aku berdiri disebuah perempatan jalan sambil memandangi seorang gadis tak berguna. Matsuri. Padahal dia senior ku di MH (monster Hunter) tapi ia tak berguna. menangkap monster lvl 12 aja membutuhkan bantuan yang lain apalagi monster lvl 11,10,atau bahkan 5 pasti ia sudah terbunuh sejak tadi.

"ak..kku minnnta maaf,ini tak sesuai dengan ,"kata gadis bernama matsuri terus tertunduk penuh mendengus kesal,kupikir permintaan maaf tidak cukup untuknya karena dalam minggu ini aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya sebanyak 9x. Bisa dilihat seberapa tidak bergunanya dia.

"maaf,"katanya lirih. Aku segera beranjak untuk meninggalkannya tapi sebelum itu.

"jangan lupa,segera masukkan bola siky itu kedalam botol siky. Aku tidak ingin monster itu bangkit lagi," ucapku tegas sambil menatap matsuri dengan pandangan datar lalu pergi meninggalkannya

Oh ya sebelumnya,aku harus jelaskan sesuatu. Setelah kejadian kankuro 1 tahun yang lalu,aku memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan MH(monster hunter). MH adalah organisasi rahasia yang memiliki tugas untuk menangkap monster-monster jahat dibawa naungan pemerintah bersifat sangat-sangat rahasia.

Monster-monster itu akan menghisap roh manusia dan jasadnya dihancurkan menjadi abu setelah itu monster-monster itu akan menghapus ingat orang terdekatnya sehingga keberadaannya tak pernah diketahui.

Orang pertama yang menyadari tentang keberadaan monster-monster itu adalah seorang menteri pertahanan. Jiraiya sensei. Awalnya ia menyadari tentang keganjilan itu berdasarkan data jumlah penduduk jepang yang berkurang dengan drastis dan tak memiliki identitas. Bahkan perbulannya sekitar 5000 orang jepang menghilang dan tak ada satupun yang mengenal mereka.

Suatu ketika misteri tentang hilangnya orang-orang dengan misterius mulai menampakkan titik terang. Menurut informasi ada seorang pria paruh baya yang melihat pembunuhan 3 orang preman pemabuk tergeletak tak berdaya dan dihadapannya mereka berdiri seekor monster yang ciri fisik yang tak jelas. Dan kepala preman itu satu-persatu diinjak hingga pecah dan mengeluarkan otaknya dengan darah yang terus keluar,menyatu dengan aspal hitam dan butiran abu jalanan. Dan setelah mengetahui informasi tersebut jiraiya sensei mulai melakukan penyelidikan dengan membentuk sebuah organisasi rahasia yang bertugas untuk membunuh monster dan menyelidiki segala hal yang berhubungan dengan monster. Sebut saja itu Monster Hunter atau MH.

Aku berlari dengan santai sambil memantau keadaan. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanku setiap malam. Jadi tak jarang tiap paginya aku tertidur disekolah karena aku bergadang semalaman sampai pukul 03.00 pagi. Dan kelihatannya malam ini tidak akan ada monster yang menyerang karena aku sudah memantau radarku tapi hasilnya .

Kulirik jam tangan di pergelangan tanganku dan saat ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.45 tinggal 15 menit lagi maka aku bisa pulang kerumah mengistirahatkan tubuhku. Aku rindu kasurku. Aku mulai mempercepat laju lariku dan suara anjing maupun burung hantu yang terus- menerus berbunyi. 'apa yang terjadi?' pikirku. Namun ku enyahkan semua pikiran burukku dan yang ada dipikiranku saat ini hanyalah satu. pulang dan tidur.

/perhatian semuanya,disektor 7 skala 5,86 ada kekuatan besar yang menyerang 3 kestatria. Mereka terluka parah,segeralah lagi, disektor 7 skala 5,86 ada kekuatan besar yang menyerang 3 kestatria. Mereka terluka parah,segeralah bergerak/

Menghela nafas berat. Aku segera menuju sektor 7. Selamat tinggal kasurku!

Dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit aku telah sampai disektor 7 tapi kenyataannya keadaan sebuah tanah kosong dan hanya beberapa pohon kecil. Kosong. ' apa ini? Apa mereka mencoba menipuku' batinku mendengus edarkan pandanganku kekanan dan kekiri. Tapi tetap saja kosong. Dan sekali lagi aku harus menghela nafas lelah. Ternyata itu hanya panggilan tipuan. Dan segera kubalikkan badanku dan..

" naruto, apa yang kau lakukan disini?,"kata seorang pria bertubuh kurus dengan senyum palsunya. Sontak aku terkejut,mengingat saat ini jarak kami berdua hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Reflek aku memundurkan tubuhku menjaga jarak setidaknya 60 cm dari sai.

"Sai! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?," kataku malah berbalik bertanya. Sai adalah teman sekelasku yang selalu tersenyum bahkan saat sedang menangis sekalipun.

"aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan,kau?," kata sai tetap tersenyum.

"jalan-jalan? Ini terlalu pagi untuk jalan-jalan. Dasar bodoh!,"jawabku yang terdengar seperti sebuah hinaan dibandingkan jawaban.

" aku tahu," jawabnya singkat

"Naru-chan!," teriak shion berlari kearahku.

"hn?,"jawabku santai.

"hosh...hosh,mana monsternya?maaf aku sedikit terlambat,"katanya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

" tidak ada monster, kelihatannya tadi panggilan palsu," kataku lagi dan disertai dengan dengusan kasar

"oh begitu," sepi sejenak.

" anu naru-chan,siapa dia?," kata shion malu-malu kucing.

"dia temanku,jangan dekati dia!dia itu bodoh,"

"benarkah?,hihihihi," kata shion dengan cekikikan kecil.

"hay namaku sai,salam kenal," kata sai tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya.

"iiya,namaku shion salam kenal," ujar shion tersenyum beberapa detik kemudian sebuah pedang menghunus tetap dijantungnya. Darah segar mengalir tepat didadanya.

"naru-chan aaa..paa yaangg kaau lakukan?," kata shion menoleh kearah naruto yang kini berdiri dibelakangnya dengan pandangan datar. Lalu melompat menjauhi shion.

" kau bukan shion," kata naruto tersenyum sadis dan mulai mengayunkan pedangnya kearah shion. Dan dengan cepat shion menghindar.

" sudah tahu,ya? Kau cepat sekali sadar!,"kata shion jadi-jadian menyeringai

"aku tahu karena shion yang asli tidak akan pernah mengenalkan dirinya pada seseorang yang ia kenal,"kata naruto juga ikut-ikutan menyeringai.

"harusnya kau mengenalku,shion," kata sai mengambil sebuah belati kecil yang terselip di balik sweaternya.

JRUUUUSH

Sebuah pedang panjang naruto memotong dada sai menjadi 2. Segala organ dalam sai terlihat jelas dengan darah segar mengalir dari setiap sisi tubuh sai yang terpotong.

"kau,membunuh temanmu sendiri,kau manusia yang aneh," kata shion menatap naruto bingung.

" oh ya? Bukankah itu temanmu?," tanya naruto sekali lagi menyeringai.

"HAHAHAHAHA...kau hebat manusia, ternyata kau sangat hebat," kata sai dengan tubuh yang masih terbelah ia tertawa puas.

"sudah kuduga, awal aku bertemu dengamu penyamaranmu sangat meyakinkan,tapi kau berbuat suatu kesalahan yang fatal,"ujar naruto mengambil satu lagi samurai yang melekat memegang keduanya dan mengarahkannya pada sai dan shion jadi-jadian.

"benarkah?,apa kesalahanku?," kata sai yang kini mulai mencoba memperbaiki tubuhnya.

"sai tidak mengenal shion,tapi kau berkata harusnya kau mengenalku,"kata naruto santai.

"AAAAPPPPA," kata shion tercengang."ta,,,pppii,bukankah kau bilang kalau shion sudah mengenal sai," tanya shion jadi-jadian dengan mata terbelalak.

"oooh itu aku hanya menebak saja,dan ternyata tebakanku tepat hahaha," jawab naruto dengan tawa garingnya.

"KAU BODOH ATAU APA SICH?BAGAIMANA KALAU AKU BENAR-BENAR SHION YANG ASLI,"kata shion jadi-jadian membentak naruto menahan amarah.

"maaf..maaf aku reflek," kata naruto tersenyum tanpa dosa.

PROOK..PROOK..PROOK

"fantastis, aku tak menyangka akan begini jadinnya. Aku pikir kau benar-benar jenius,"kata sai jadi-jadian yang telah berhasil menyatukan tubuhnya." Dan setelah ini,kau akan tahu akibatnya,"ujar sai mulai merubah tubuhnya menjadi monster hijau bertanduk banteng dan memiliki ekor seperti kucing.

" aku sudah siap menerima segala resikonya," kata naruto mulai berlari dan menghunuskan pedangnya pada monster hijau itu.

Monster itu mengeluarkan cairan aneh dalam mulutnya dan melontarkannya pada naruto,dengan gesitnya ia menghindar. Tapi monster itu terus saja menembak naruto dengan cairan tersebut.

Sementara pertarungan hebat itu berlangsung seorang monster(shion jadi-jadian )hanya melongo' diam sambil menyaksikan pertarungan monster vs manusia dan kelihatannya mereka sudah melupakan monster yang kini merubah dirinya menjadi seekor rubah berbulu oranye.

'akhirnya aku terabaikan' batin kyubi-monster rubah-dengan back ground padang pasir yang pasirnya ditiup angin.

TBC

!

Gomen tadi aku hapus sebentar ficnya. Soalnya banyak kata yang hilang dan aku binggung gimana cara memperbaikinya bahkan setelah aku edit-pun tetap saja gak bisa berubah. Bisa beritahu aku bagaimana caranya. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya. Sasuke bakal muncul dichapter selanjutnya jadi gak perlu khawatir kalau naru bakal bermain single. Ingat kata naruto pahlawan selalu datang belakangan. Jangan lupa riview ya! arigatou


	3. Chapter 3

**Imam. Sholkhan**

Chapter ini lebih panjang dibandingkan sebelumnya. Tapi maaf kalau ceritanya berantakan. Thank's for review ^^

**Nauchi Kirika - Chan**

Ini bukan narusasu tapi sasufemnaru. Ini sudah muncul tapi maaf ya kalau malah mengecewakan. Thank's for review ^^

**Hanazawa kay**

Ini sudah lebih panjang kok! Tapi maaf jika malah mengecewakan. Thank's for review ^^

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii**

maybe yes maybe no, hehehe. Enggak kok becanda. Sasuke tetap sasuke. Aku juga ogah buat sasuke jadi ceria dan hyperaktif. Tapi mungkin sasuke sedikit 00C tapi gak sampai keluar dari character aslinya kok. Thank's for review. ^^

**mulymuly12**

gomen , tuch kyuubi sudah kusetting jadi antagonis jadi gak mungkin jadi teman. Thank's for review. ^^

**harukichi ajibana**

terima kasih,padahal saya gak ada niat bikin fic ini jadi gender kocak tapi gak masalah aku senang kok. Thank's for review.^^

**siihat namikaze natsumi**

gomen nee~, tapi sayangnya kyuubi sudah aku setting jadi musuh bebuyutan naru. Tapi maaf yang jika mengecewakan. Thank's for review.^^

**Nitya-chan**

Ini udach lanjut. Thank's for review.^^

Guest(**Aisanoyuri**)

Maaf ya jika mengecewakan. Tapi semoga chapter ini bisa sedikit menghibur. Thank's for review. ^^

Chapter 3

Hari ini aku terlambat bangun, jadi aku memutuskan bolos untuk hari ini saja. Apa boleh buat, kalau pun aku berangkat pasti ujung-ujungnya aku harus membersihkan toilet .

Setelah kejadian 3 hari yang lalu . Tepatnya saatnya aku melawan monster hijau tanduk banteng dan ekor kucing yang telah diketahui kalau ia lvl 7 tapi aku tak menyangka kekuatannya setara dengan lvl 5 . Sulit dikalahkan karena meskipun ditebas berkali-kali tapi tubuhnya akan kembali seperti semula . Untungnya aku dapat menemukan kelemahannya . Monster itu tidak akan kembali seperti semula dengan menusuk tepat di otaknya . Aku berhasil tapi aku sedikit terluka . Aku terkena cairan yang setelah di teliti sifatnya mirip dengan asam sulfat tapi syukurlah cairan itu tak mengenai kulitku . Aku hanya terkena cakaran kecil di pergelangan tanganku . Tapi lecet seperti ini sudah biasa aku alami sejak masuk ke MH .

Kalau kalian lupa siapa aku . Ku kenalkan diriku sekali lagi . Namaku Uzumaki Naruto . Gadis yang katanya manis . Kejadiaan beberapa hari yang lalu telah beres tapi satu keganjilan ,'dimana perginya shion jadi-jadian itu?.'. aku menyadari dia hilang setelah aku selesai bertarung dengan monster hijau itu . sial! Kelihatannya ia memanfaatkan kelengahanku lalu kabur.

Dan saat ini aku sedang memindah-mindahankan channel TV 45 ͦ inc milikku. Bosan. Sudah hampir 2 jam aku melakukan hal aku benar-benar bosan. Andai saja acara tv sedikit lebih bermutu bukan sinetron sialan ini pasti salah satu negara di asia tenggara ********* itu bakalan jadi negara maju. What? Apa yang kupikirkan aku mulai ngaco.

Jadi, Kuputuskan untuk menuju kamar mandi dan tentu saja aku ingin mandi. 30 menit setelahnya aku telah siap dengan kaos warna pink lengan pendek dan rok pendek warna kuning sepaha .rambutku yang setengah basah kubiarkan tergerai. Aku malas untuk mengatur styleku karena aku juga ada dirumah dan tidak akan kemana-mana.

Meresa bosan di kamar terus aku memutuskan untuk kedua kalinya aku ingin keliling rumahku. Rumahku luas banget kalau kalian gak terbiasa mungkin aja kaki kalian bakalan sakit,tahu sendirilah orang kaya. Crap!,kenapa aku jadi ngasal banget hari ini? Apa mungkin aku sudah mulai gila? Tidak,tidak,tidak aku tidak mungkin gila. Aku hanya stres saja.

Aku berjalan dengan santai Sambil memperhatikan setiap pernak-pernik yang ada dirumahku, baru berjalan beberapa menit kulihat 3 maid tengah berkumpul dan sedang bergosip ria. Sedikit penasaran aku menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"kau tahu, bentar lagi Uchiha-sama akan berkunjung kejepang," kata seorang saja dia tayuya.

"kau tahu darimana?," tanya seorang maid yang lain. Panggil dia Sara.

" aku dengar percakapan Namikaze-sama lewat telepon kemarin malam saat aku mengantar teh hangat ke ruangannya," ujar tayuya sambil tersenyum kecil. 'jadi penguping bangga,'batin naruto mendengus kasar. Tak sadar diri kalau dirinya juga sedang penguping.

"benarkah?,aku tak sabar bertemu sasuke-sama," ujar seorang maid bernama sakura.

"hey sakura jangan mimpi ya! Sasuke-sama sudah ditunangkan dengan nona naru," kata sara menatap sakura dengan pandangan mengejek.

"siapa peduli, malah kalau mereka menikah aku senang banget soalnya aku bisa melihat sasuke-sama tiap hari, ya walaupun dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain," jawab sakura tersenyum kecut.

"sabar ya,sakura! Mungkin aja suatu hari nanti kamu bisa dapat cowok kayak sasuke-sama meskipun itu gak mungkin," ejek tayuya dengan seringaian yang khasnya.

"awas ka...," ucap sakura terputus. Dan sebuah suara dari belakang mereka bertiga menginstrupsi kegiatan mereka bertiga.

"aku lapar, buatkan aku ramen jangan lupa aku ingin 'naruto dan bawang yang banyak," kata naruto berjalan melewati mereka,melirik tajam kearah mereka bertiga sementara mereka bertiga menatap gugup dan menunduk dalam.

" baaaaiiik,noo...ona," ujar mereka bersama dengan suara tersendat-sendat.

" oh ya dan satu lagi, jangan suka bergosip saat kalian sedang bertugas," ucap naruto tersenyum tipis sambil melambaikan tangannya mengisyaratkan kalau ia akan pergi.

'Crap! Kenapa dia harus datang,' batin ku dalam hati. Dan dengan langkah yang cepat aku menuju kamarku.

Malam ini seperti biasa aku akan pergi memburu monster-monster menjijikkan itu tapi sebelumnya aku harus kerumah sabaku, kantor pusat MH yang ada ditokyo. seperti pekerja lainnya yang ada didunia. Aku harus mengabsen namaku dan setelah itu mengambil pakaian serta perlengkapan bertarungku.

"woy naru, apakabar?," sapa seorang cowok berambut putih keunguan dengan gigi seperti . aku malas untuk menjawab sapaannya jadi kuputuskan untuk mengabaikannya sementara suigetsu yang sudah tahu sifat dasarku hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Bosan karena diabaikan tentunya.

Aku memasuki sebuah rumah mewah dengan nuansa eropa dan jangan lupa beberapa maid and butler yang menyambutku dengan senyuman sok manis mereka.

"selamat datang nona," ujar salah satu butler utama disini. Baki. Yang sebenarnya dia juga anggota dari MH tapi bedanya dengan aku dia yang bekerja di dalam sedangkan aku dilapangan.

"hn," jawabku santai sambil berjalan menuju lantai 2. Lalu memasuki sebuah ruang yang besarnya 10x15 meter dan ditempat itu aku mulai menganti seluruh pakaianku. Itu pakaian baru karena pakaian yang lama telah rusak. Kalian sudah tahu alasannya jadi aku tidak perlu memberitahu untuk kedua kalinya bukan?.

5 menit kemudian aku telah siap dengan rompi hitam dan beberapa peralatan bertarung yang lainnya. Setelahnya aku bergegas menuju ke ruang utama dari rumah sabaku.

Di mansion keluarga sabaku terdapat 8 orang MH yang tengah duduk sambil membicarakan sesuatu yang entah itu apa. Oh ya sebelumnya aku akan perkenalkan pada kalian anggota MH yang aku ingat.

Pertama ,sabaku kankuro

Cowok sangar teman sekelasku dulu. Kini tengah duduk sambil membaca beberapa kertas yang entah itu apa. Dia adalah anggota no 4 di MH. Posisinya sebagai guard hunter. dia juga sebagai mekanika MH

Kedua,sabaku temari

Kakak dari kankuro. Cewek yang menjadi inspirasiku untuk bergabung dengan MH. Dia kuat, dan hebat, memiliki kecepatan yang luar biasa. Dia bisa membunuh 5 monster level 10 dalam waktu kurang dari 30 detik. Dia anggota no 2 di MH. posisinya sebagai forward Hunter.

Ketiga, shion

Gadis cuek dan jahat setelah aku. Dia selalu punya ambisi untuk menjadi orang no 1. Dia juga pernah ditiru oleh seorang monster aneh. Dia sangat hebat dalam memainkan pedang. Dia anggota no 5 di MH. Posisinya sebagai center hunter.

Keempat,suigetsu

Cowok paling ramah dan paling jahil yang pernah aku kenal. Dia memiliki wajah seperti hiu. Sangat suka jika bertarung dengan monster tipe air. Dengan alasan dia suka anggota no 6 diMH. Posisinya sebagai center hunter

Kelima, matsuri

Pemburu paling lembut dan paling naif diantara semua anggota MH. Sering meminta maaf gegara kecerobohannya. Dan paling sering menyusahkan anggota yang lain. Dia anggota no 8 di MH. Jabatanya sebagai Guard Hunter.

Keenam, Akasuna Sasori

Anggota yang memiliki wajah yang seperti anak belasan tahun tapi usianya sudah 28 tahun. Anggota tertua sekaligus Mekanika MH. Sering bekerja di dalam ketimbang memburu monster dilapangan. Dia anggota no 7 di MH. Jabatannya sebagai center hunter.

Ketujuh, rock lee.

Satu-satunya anggota dari MH yang tidak dapat dikontrol. Bertindak sesuka hati dan memiliki semangat yang sangat berapi-api. Menyukai makanan yang berhubungan dengan kari membuat tubuh terasa lebih berapi-api dalam menyongsong masa muda (-.-). Dianggota no 9 di MH. Jabatannya adalah Guard Hunter.

Kedelapan, Sabaku Gaara

Ketua sekaligus penanggung jawab organisasi MH. Usianya satu tahun dibawahku tapi dia memiliki pemikiran yang sangat dewasa. Ramah dan sangat tegas. Selalu berkata dihadapanku kalau aku lebih cocok menjadi gadis feminin dan ceria, dan pernyataan itu hampir ia ulangi setiap harinya. Bahkan dia tak pernah memanggil namaku. Dia selalu memanggilku dengan julukan utsukushi aku benci dipanggil seperti itu. dia anggota no 1 di MH. Posisinya sebagai forward hunter.

Dan kalian tahukan siapa lagi, tentu saja aku. Aku anggota no 3. Posisiku sebagai forward hunter. Aku junior dan aku bisa menjadi anggota no 3 ,hebat bukan? Shit! Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku jadi orang narsis begini. Aku harus mengurangi waktuku bergaul dengan sai.

"hari ini sasori dan kankuro, akan membahas soal alat baru yang akan kita gunakan dalam bertarung," ujar temari sambil membaca sebuah laporan sambil terus mencermati isi dalam laporan tersebut.

" seperti yang telah kalian ketahui. Kejadian 3 hari yang lalu saat salah satu monster lvl 7 mengacaukan salah komunikasi milik naruto dan memancing naruto untuk bergerak melawannya. Apalagi setelah diketahui jika monster itu memiliki kekuatan setingkat dengan lvl 5. Bukankah itu benar-benar mengagumkan?," tanya temari pada rekan yang lain. Dan dijawab dengan anggukan kompak dari rekan yang lain.

"dan kelihatannya para monster telah berkembang bahkan lebih cepat dari perkiraan kita. Jadi atas persetujuan jiraiya sensei kami akan membuatkan alat baru untuk membantu kita sekaligus menyamai perkembangan dari monster-monster sekarang," lanjut temari sambil melirik kearah kankuro dan sasori. Dan mereka berdua hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"sasori dan kankuro telah menciptakan 2 buah alat baru yang mungkin dalam 2 bulan kedepan kita bisa gunakan. Yang pertama adalah magnum attack. Sebuah alat yang persis seperti layaknya senjata magnum tapi tanpa peluru hanya menggunakan udara yang dikumpulkan dalam suatu tabung energi. Lalu yang kedua adalah radar vector. Alat ini dapat melacak setiap monster bahkan monster yang telah mengubah dirinya menjadi manusia," kata temari panjang lebar.

"ya...ya..aku setuju saja lach," kata suigetsu sambil memutar bola matanya bosan.

"hah terserah," kata shion terlihat tak peduli.

"jiwa masa muda yang luar biasa," ujar lee berapi-api. Dan yang lainnya hanya menganguk tanda setuju. Akupun begitu karena aku malas untuk mengurusi sesuatu yang tidak ada.

Setelah rapat dadakan itu selesai kami mulai berhamburan keluar untuk menjalankan tugas mereka masing-masing.

"utsukushi akuma,kau tidak apa-apa?,"tanya gaara sambil berjalan mensejajarkan dengan langkahku.

"sejak kapan aku tidak pernah apa-apa," tanyaku dingin sambil melirik gaara yang terlihat tak puas dengan jawabanku.

"owh,"jawabnya singkat lalu melangkah pergi dengan langkah yang dipercepat.

Setelah rapat membosankan tadi, aku mulai melakukan tugasku seperti biasa. Berjalan-jalan memantau kalau-kalau ada monster menyerang. Dan saat ini aku mulai merasa jika aku lebih mirip hansip ketimbang pemburu. (-.-). Sekitar 1 jam aku berkeliling aku mulai merasa lelah. Dan sebagai manusia normal wajar donk aku kecape'an apalagi setelah berlari-lari selama 1 jam tanpa istirahat, jadi kuputuskan untuk istiharat di bawah pohon beringin berdaun lebat di dekat kebun yang entah itu milik siapa. Mungkin duduk-duduk selama 10 menit bisa mengembalikan energiku yang tadi sempat terkuras.

Namun tak sempat 3 menit aku istirahat. Semak-semak yang tak jauh dari pohon tempatku beristirahat bergoyang dengan cepat.

Mendengar itu aku mulai memasang kuda-kuda siaga. Aku tak mau jadi makanan monster dan mati sia-sia. Tapi ternyata aku sangat-sangatlah sial hari ini. Sesosok anak kecil berponi dan rambut lurus seperti seorang tokoh kartun bernama dora. Aku yakin kalian mengenal gadis dan teman monyetnya itukan?. Kulitnya berwarna putih pucat. Matanya bulat besar dan berwarna hitam peka. Maksudku seluruh bola matanya berwarna hitam peka.

'mengapa hari ini aku sial sekali?', batinku miris. Kalian tahu kenapa aku merasa kalau hari ini adalah hari tersialku? Karena aku tidak bertemu monster malah bertemu dengan roh jahat. Roh jahat itu lebih berbahaya daripada monster,kalian tahu alasannya? Karena mereka bisa mencabik-cabik tubuhku tapi aku tidak dapat dapat menyerang balik mereka. Menyentuh saja tidak bisa apalagi menyerang!.

"kau manusia?,"tanya gadis itu tersenyum sangat lebar hingga bibirnya sobek. Aku yang tak nyaman dengan suasana ini hanya mengangguk kikuk dan mencoba sedikit lebih tenang.

"sudah kuduga,tapi untuk apa tengah malam berkeliaraan? Ini terlalu berbahaya untuk seorang gadis sepertimu," ucap gadis itu lagi dan tak sedikitpun merubah ekspresinya.

"tapi harusnya kau tahu aku benci manusia,"katanya lagi menyeringai dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau daging dan mulai melayang kearahku dengan sangat cepat. Reflek aku menghindar dengan cara melompat.

Kanan

Kiri

Depan

Belakang

Roh itu terus saja menyerangku. Dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menghindar. Percuma saja menyerang seorang roh.

/ utsukushi akuma, ada dimana kau?/

'gaara',batinku saat mendengar alat komunikasi ditelingaku mendapatkan suara panggilan dari rekan sekaligus ketua MH.

/ utsukushi akuma,jawab aku! aku bicara padamu/

/tidak ada waktu bicara denganmu/,''kataku sambil terus menghindar dari serang roh jahat itu.

/apa yang terjadi?/

/Aku diserang roh jahat/

/dimana kau sekarang/

/aku ada didekat kuil sinsido daerah gakure dekat perbatasan kota sebelah selatan/jawabku gusar karena roh jahat itu terus saja menyerang dan sialnya lagi aku sudah mulai capek.

/baiklah aku akan segera kesana/

Tapi kelihatannya aku tidak dapat menunggu bantuan dari gaara karena roh jahat itu kini ada didepanku dan mulai mengarahkan pisaunya kearahku. Dan entah sejak kapan kakiku mendadak kaku.

'aku akan mati,aku akan mati,aku akan mati,' batinku cemas sambil menutup mataku berharap kalau setelah mati akan langsung dikirim kesurga.

BRUUUAK DRAAAK BRAAAK

Suara sesuatu terbentur dengan pohon dan juga tanah. Apa itu?. dengan hati bimbang aku mulai membuka mataku.

Dan yang kulihat pertama kali adalah seorang pria berjaket biru dongker dan celana jean berwarna hitam dan jangan lupa sepatu kasual berwarna biru dongker senada dengan tunggu dulu kelihatannya aku mengenal pria yang baru saja menolongku. Dan aku melirik sekilas kearah roh jahat itu yang kini tengah ! jangan-jangan roh itu ditendang oleh pria didepanku ini tapi bukankah manusia tidak dapat menyentuh roh?.

Rambut raven mencuat melawan gravitasi. Eh? Sepertinya tidak asing.

"dobe," kata pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya yang tadi membelakangiku.

Wajah ganteng ini. What? Diiiiaa suchiha sasuke eh salah maksudku Uchiha sasuke. Gawat!

"Biasa saja dobe! Kau tak perlu menganga seperti itu," katanya mendengus dan sedetik kemudian aku mulai sadar kalau dari tadi aku melamun dengan mulut menganga. Hancur sudah image ku!

"aapa yang kau lakukan disini?," tanyaku kikuk.

"harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu,apa yang dilakukan seorang anak gadis sepertimu ditengah malam begini,hmmm?," tanyanya dengan wajah menyelidik

" itu...anu...," ucapku terpotong saat sebuah suara mengintrupsi kpercakapan kami.

"utsukushi akuma!,"Teriak gaara berlari kearahku.

Aku tak menjawab. Gaarapun mulai diam. Sasuke juga diam. Tak ada diantara kita yang membuka pembicaraan. dan beberapa detik setelahnya sasuke dan gaara dengan kompaknya mendengus lalu saling mengalihkan pandangan dengan waktu yang bersamaan pula. Ada apa ini?

"dobe,ayo kita pulang!," kata sasuke menarik tangan kananku menjauh dari gaara tapi persekian detik kemudian gaara menarik tangan kiriku dan menatapku dalam diam.

Aku mengernyit heran dengan tingkah mereka berdua. 'sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?,' tanyaku dalam hati.

"lepaskan tangaku,bodoh! Aku mau pulang sendiri," bentakku dan mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan gaara maupun sasuke yang terus menatap satu sama lain dan entah kapan mereka akan berhenti saling menatap.

TBC

!

Gomen ya, chapter ini sangat-sangat mengecewakan. Apalagi ditambah scene sasuke yang sangat sedikit dan cerita yang berantakan ini. Huft! Aku benar-benar menyesal. WB menyerangku secara tiba-tiba ditambah dalam beberapa minggu kedepan ujian + UAS. Jadi mohon maaf jika chapter 4 rada lama updatennya. Terima kasih sudah mau ya satu lagi kyuubi adalah pemeran antagaonis dicerita ini jadi maaf jika naru and kyuu gak mungkin jadi teman. Tapi tenang aja aku udach set kalau tiap kyuu ketemu naru bakal terjadi hal aneh and sedikit humor garing.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Om gw Mashashi KishiMoto

Rated : T

Pairing : SasufemNaru, XXXnaru,XXXsasu

Warning : 00C, typo bertebaran, gender bender, gaje,alur .

Tidak suka, jangan baca ! :p

Gomen,aku publish ulang. Aku salah nulis harusnya TBC bukan malah END . And ada beberapa kesalahan yang bisa aku toleransi jadi aku re-publish ulang. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf

Chapter 4

KIKUK...KIKUK...KIKUK.

"hemmm,"

KIKUK...KIKUK...KIKUK.

"ehmmmm,ngantuk," kataku mulai mengambil sebuah weker kecil berbentuk ayam pemberian dari seseorang berinisial U.I dan kalian tahu siapa dia. Aku juga tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja tuch jam weker udach nyelip di dalam kamarku. U.I tertulis dibelakang jam weker dengan spidol permanent warna hitam. Dan saat ini aku berusaha mematikan bunyi alarm dari weker ayam ini dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Beberapa gerakkan ngulet mulai aku lakukan. Dan aku anggap ini adalah senam pagi dan kalau- kalau guru penjaskes ku tanya apakah aku selalu olahraga pagi tiap hari? Aku jawab ia tentunya.

Setelahnya aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan langsung saja instingku mengatakan kalau aku harus kedapur. Tenggorokkanku rasanya kering sekali setidaknya aku harus minum jus jeruk kesukaanku yang biasanya masih ada dikulkas pada jam segini . Kalian ingin tahu sekarang jam berapa? Sekarang jam 6.

Dengan langkah sempoyongan aku berjalan keluar kamar. Baju tidur berwarna biru tosca dengan hiasan polkadot warna putih dan jangan lupa rambut pirang sepunggung acak-acakan. Inilah penampilanku sekarang! Biarlah toh rumah sendiri untuk apa malu.

Dan entah sejak kapan aku telah sampai dapur dan dengan entah ini ajaib atau tidak sekarang aku sudah memegang 1 gelas jus jeruk ditangan kiriku dan ditangan kananku ada sepotong sandwich selai kacang. Tidak mau ambil pusing dengan hal aneh tadi aku mulai mengunyah sandwich dan minum jus sambil berdiri. Do'nt try at home ! .

Tak sampai 10 menit makanan serta minuman yang ada ditanganku sudah berpindah kedalam tubuhku kembali segar setelah minum jus jeruk. Dengan cepat aku mulai melangkah kembali kedalam kamar tapi belum sampai kamar aku mendengar tawa orang yang berasal dari ruang tamu.

"HAHAHAHA, kau tahu itu rencana briliant ," ujar sebuah suara yang mirip sekali dengan suara ayahku.

" Tentu saja, aku yakin jika rencananya dipercepat 1 tahun lebih awal maka lebih cepat pula kita memperoleh keturunan," ujar seorang pria dengan suara barito khasnya.

" ya..ya.. sangat hebat jika ada anak kecil dalam lingkup keluarga kita," ujar suara tousan. Penasaran! Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengintip kegiatan mereka. 'Dan,Astaga!. Kenapa Paman Fugaku ada disini dan itu sasuke. Gawat,gawat,gawat! Aku harus pergi dari sini',batinku mulai melangkah ...

"naruto,apa yang lakukan disini? Cepat temui Calon mertuamu dan calon suamimu itu xixixixi," tawa kaasan yang tiba-tiba saja ada dibelakangku dan malah menarikku keruang tamu.' Hahaha,tamatlah riwayatku,'batinku miris.

"ayo naruto ucapkan salam," perintah ibu sambil tersenyum manis kearah paman fugaku dan sasuke.

"selamat pagi," sapaku dan mulai melangkah pergi tapi persekian detik kemudian kerah belakangku ditarik oleh kasaan.

"kau mau pergi kemana? Cepat duduk! Tidak baik meninggalkan tamu yang sedang berkunjung apalagi ada calon suamimu disini,"perintah kasaan lagi sambil menyeretku kesalah satu sofa.

"tapi kaasan...kaasan aku kan belum mandi lihat penampilanku," kataku mencoba kabur.

"tidak apa-apa kok menantuku,kau tetap terlihat cantik ," ucap fugaku 00C.

" ta..ta..tapi paman,anu aku harus sekolah," kata naruto dengan alasan barunya.

"untuk hari ini kau tak usah sekolah,hari ini kaasan dan tousan beserta fugaku akan mengajakmu bersama sasuke mengurus pernikahan kalian,"kata tousan dengan watados.

"EH?taa..ta..tapi kaasan, akukan masih sekolah. Jangan main nikah-nikah aja donk," jawabku tak setuju dengan keputusan tousan dan kaasan.

"tidak masalah. Bukankah dijepang tak ada peraturan seorang siswi SMA yang masih bersekolah dilarang menikah,jadi itu tak masalah,"ucap kaasan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan tersenyum menawan khasnya. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Kelihatannya aku akan kalah jika mengadu mulutku dengan namikaze dan uzumaki didepanku. Apalagi disini ada 2 orang uchiha stoic. Yang satu tersenyum-fugaku- yang satunya lagi berwajah datar seolah-olah tak peduli. Dan yang parahnya lagi ia menguap dengan sangat lebar menambahkan kesan kalau ia bosan dengan pembicaraan ini. Shit! Uchiha sialan.

SKIP TIME

Saat ini aku tengah duduk dikursi belakang mobil pribadiku dengan seorang pria errr-tampan- dengan wajah stoic khasnya dan rambut khasnya pula. Ia terlihat acuh dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Terbukti dengan terpasangnya headphone sambil memejamkan matanya dengan kedua tangan dilipat didepan dada. Sementara dikursi kemudi ada ayah dan paman fugaku yang berbincang-bincang tentang segala rencana pernikahan kami. Kaasan yang tadinya ingin ikut akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya karena ia harus segera berangkat ke Shibuya untuk penandatangan kontrak jutaan dollar.

Akupun hanya diam saja,berusaha bersikap sekalem mungkin agar kedua pria tua di depanku tak menggodaku. Meskipun usianya sudah tak muda lagi tapi mereka berdua suka menjahiliku dan menanyakan sesuatu yang tak penting.

'naru,nanti kau harus bisa menghandle sasuke. Kau tahu dia itu suka menyembunyikan sesuatu termasuk ini dan itu'

'dengarkan tousan naru, sebelum kau melakukan ini itu kau beri sasuke kacang hijau. Katanya itu bagus untuk menambah stamina'

'bla...bla...bla'

Pertanyaan bodoh dari dua orang bodoh.'hey kalian orang tua! Aku belum menikah dengannya tapi kalian sudah ngomong hal yang bahkan tak yakin akan melakukannya' batinku berteriak gaje.

Setelah sekitar 20 menit berlalu. Kita telah sampai disebuah butik mewah lantai 2 yang kelihatannya khusus menyediakan gaun pesta dan juga pengantin .harganya pun luar biasa tinggi. Dalam diam aku mengikuti ayahku beserta paman fugaku.

Pertama kali aku menginjakkan kaki didalam butik ku lihat jejeran dress menawan dan glamour yang terlihat melumbai-lumbai akibat terpaan angin dari luar toko saat kami-aku,tousan,paman fugaku,dan sasuke-masuk kedalam butik tersebut.

"selama pagi tuan,ada yang bisa saya bantu?," tanya seorang pramuniaga wanita berambut ungu. Dia nampak cantik dengan pakai kerjanya.

" istriku sudah memesan gaun ditempat ini sejak 1 bulan yang lalu. Atas nama uzumaki kushina," ucap tousan dengan senyum lebarnya yang menawan.

"oo... ternyata ada tuan namikaze,benar? Perkenalkan nama saya konan. Saya salah satu pegawai disini yang juga bertanggung jawab atas desain gaun pengantin pesanan ny. Namikaze," jawabnya tersenyum dengan ramah sambil memberikan isyarat untuk duduk disebuah ruang tunggu dekat dengan kasir.

"silahkan! Tunggu sebentar,saya akan panggilkan bos saya Ny. Yamanaka," katanya berlalu begitu saja.

Sementara aku dan yang lainnya menunggu disebuah sofa besar empuk berwarna pink yang terdiri dari empat sofa. Dengan tousan yang duduk disebuah single sofa yang langsung menghadap kejendela sedangkan paman fugaku duduk disebuah single sofa juga menghadap tousan dan tentu saja yang berada ditengah mereka adalah sebuah meja kaca bening dengan ukiran kayu dibawahnya sebagai penyangga dan sementara aku duduk dekat dengan sasuke disebuah double sofa dengan keadaan sasuke yang tak berubah dari saat naik mobil tadi. Setelah 5 menit menunggu pramuniaga yang benama konan itu datang dengan tersenyum.

" maaf menunggu lama, mari masuk Ny. Yamanaka telah menunggu!," katanya menggiring tousan dan paman fugaku masuk. Dan dengan sigap kedua orang tua itu bergegas menuju sebuah ruangan seseorang yang bernama Ny. Yamanaka itu. namun beberapa langkah mereka berjalan tousan menoleh kearahku dan memberikan isyarat untuk ikut.

"tidak terima kasih,aku tunggu sini,"jawabku singkat semetara sasuke diam saja tak merespon isyarat tousan-ku.

15 menit kemudian.

Tak ada yang berubah baik sasuke maupun naruto hanya diam saja dan kelihatannya tak ada tanda-tanda dari mereka ingin saling berbicara walau hanya sapaan singkat saja.

Menghela nafas. Akhirnya naruto beranjak dari sofa untuk sekedar melihat-lihat desain dari butik yamanaka ini.

Clek' (pintu butik terbuka)

/iya, aku mengerti./

/.../

/baiklah. Aku sudah bawah semuanya!kaasan selalu saja lupa akan hal yang penting/

/.../

/hai. Pasti aku akan bilang soal itu. jadi tak perlu khawatir/

/.../

/ jaa ne/

Ucap seorang gadis yang kelihatannya tak asing dimata naruto. Rambut kuning pucat dengan mata berwarna violet. Shion. Ia masuk kedalam butik sambil menenteng sebuah tas belanja dan telpon gengam yang melekat ditelinganya. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya diam dan tak menyapa shion yang notabane-nya adalah teman sesama hunter. Shion menoleh kearah naruto dan diam saja. Lalu dengan seenak jidatnya ia nyeleweng masuk keruangan yang tadi tousannya masukin tanpa menyapa pula.

2 menit kemudian shion keluar dari ruangan itu. dan berjalan kearah sebuah loker dekat kasir dan entah mata naruto yang salah atau memang ia benar adanya. Naruto menangkap pergerakkan shion yang curi-curi pandang kearah sasuke yang diam saja dengan mata tertutup sepeti ada perubahan.

Lalu persekian detik kemudian shion melangkah kearah naruto yang kini duduk disebuah kursi plastik dekat sebuah boneka manake(benar kagak?) yang bergaya dengan anggunnnya.

"hey,siapa dia?," tanya shion langsung saja tanpa ada basa-basi.

"bukan siapa-siapa," jawab naruto datar dan tak peduli.

"tampan,"katanya menatap sasuke dengan pandangan yang tidak sepeti biasanya. Karena biasanya ia ia hanya bermuka datar dan berwajah naruto hanya mengerling bosan.

"keren," lanjutnya.

"kelihatannya juga pintar," dan lanjutnya lagi.

" kau kenal dengannya? Siapa dia?," tanyanya dengan pandangan berbunga-bunga.

"tidak tahu,"jawab naruto datar.

"huft...dasar pelit," gumamnya mengembungkan pipinya.

"owh," jawab naruto sekali lagi datar.

" apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau ingin memesan gaun? Kaasan ku bisa membuatkannya," ucapnya sok akrab.

"bukan urusanmu,apa yang kau lakukan disini?," jawab naruto dengan malah bertanya balik.

"itu juga bukan urusanmu," jawabnya dengan datar.

"owh,"gumam naruto dengan respon seadanya.

Beberapa detik dalam diam pintu ruangan terbuka. Dan menampilkan tousan naruto yang tersenyum dengan lebarnya.

" naru-chan dan sasu-kun ayo masuk! Pakaiannya telah siap.,"ujar tousan naruto. Dan shion hanya mengernyit bingung saat secara berbarengan aku dan sasuke berdiri dari tempat kami duduk dan bergerak beriringan menuju ruangan Ny. Yamanaka.

" aku masuk dulu," ujarku pada shion yang kelihatan cengo' dengan kepergian ku. Dari wajahnya seolah berkata 'katanya-gak-kenal-,dasar-penipu-'. Dan naruto nampak cuek-cuek saja dengan tatapan shion tersebut.

Naruto masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan sebuah meja kerja dipojok ruangan dan sebuah lemari besar yang diperkirakan isinya adalah pakaian semua.

"ohayo sasuke-kun dan naruto-chan. bagaimana kabar kalian," kata Ny. Yamaka sok basa-basi. Naruto mengangguk dalam diam sementara sasuke diam saja tanpa merespon. Ny. Yamanaka mulai memasang wajah tak nyaman karena tanggapan pelanggannya yang benar-benar minim ekspresi dan kata-kata.

"hahaha...gomen kudasai Ny. Yamanaka sasu-kun dan naru-chan memang seperti itu. mereka sangat sangat pendiam jadi anda harap maklumi," ucap tousan naruto dengan tawa hambar yang kelihatannya tak enak hati.

" owh tidak msalah asal pelanggan saya senang,sayatak keberatan dengan hal ini," jawabnya tersenyum charming. Dan mulai membuka sebuah lemari kaca dan menampilkan deretan gaun. Dan salah satunya pasti adalah pakaian pesanan keluarga namikaze-uchiha ini.

"menurutmu bagaimana naru-chan,sasu-kun?," tanya Ny. Yamanaka. Memamerkan sebuah gaun terusan warna putih dengan bagian atasnya dihias kain brokat putih bunga-bunga,lengan panjang yang bagian ujungnya adalah renda-renda yang terbuat dari brokat. Bagian bawahnya nampak indah dengan kain halus berkilau. Gaun yang benar-benar menawan. Terbukti dengan mata minato yang berbinar-binar dan dari sudut matanya nampak ada setitik air mata dan fugaku menatap dengan senyum yang kelewat lebar walaupun matanya terlihat datar tapi bagi seorang uchiha apalagi fugaku yang terkenal akan sifat dinginnya itu tersenyum. Bukankah itu keajaiban dunia?

Lain halnya dengan orang tua lain pula presepsi dari yang muda. Nampak naruto memandang gaun itu dengan pandangan ogah-ogahan dan sasuke nampak tidak peduli dan dengan santainya dia mengambil head phonenya yang tadi bertengger dilehernya beralih tempat ke telinganya.

"bagaimana?," tanya Ny. Yamanaka.

" fantastic,beautiful,amazing,sugoi. Putriku pasti akan sangat terlihat cantik dengan gaun itu. andai saja aku wanita pasti aku akan mengenakannya sekarang juga,menurut bagaimana fugaku?,"dengan 00C minato menatap gaun itu sambil bergerak kesana kemari mencoba memotret gaun tersebut dari berbagai sisi.

" itu bagus! ,' jawab fugaku singkat. Dan tanpa reader ketahui ia tengah menangis bahagia dengan lelehan ingus yang sesekali bertengger di salah satu lubang hidungnya.

"bagaimana (calon) menantuku? Apakah ini sangat bagus," tanya tousan naruto sambil menyenggol bahu sasuke berulang-ulang kali.

" terserah,"ucap sasuke santai.

"cepat coba gaunmu itu naru-chan,kami ingin tahu bagaimana hasilnya?," kata minato mendorong naruto kekamar pas. Dan menutupnya.

"tousan!,"panggil naruto dari dalam kamar pas.

"tidak ada tapi-tapian cepat pakaian gaunnya!,"kata minato dengan sedikit berteriak.

"tousan!," kata naruto juga sedikit berteriak.

"ada apa? Ayo cepat tousan sudah tak sabar,nanti tousan akan meng-photomu pasti kaasanmu juga ingin tahu,"jawab minato sambil bersandar pada pintu kamar pas mencoba menghalangi naruto keluar dari kamar.

"tousan! Bagaimana aku bisa mencoba gaun itu kalau kau telah menyeretku kesini tanpa membawa gaunnya,"jawab naruto berteriak dalam kamar pas. Minato mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lemari tempat gaun itu nangkring dan tak berpindah tempat garing minato membuka kamar pas dan para orang-orang yang menyaksikan kejadian ini hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Skip time

Saat ini aku tengah tidur didalam kamarku. Aku malas untuk keluar dari kamar karena kejadian di butik dan 2 uchiha itu akan menginap disini. Aku benar-benar malas bertemu sasuke. Dia membuat aku kesal.

Flashback in the butik

"bagaimana?," tanyaku keluar dari kamar pas. Kulihat ayahku memandangku dengan air mata deras mengalir dari kedua matanya sedangkan paman fugaku juga menangis walau tak sederas tangisan tousan. Sementara sasuke hanya menatapku sebentar sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"aneh," ucap asuke dengan nada mengejek.

Flashback off

Setelahnya aku langsung mengurung diri dalam kamar dan tampaknya aku ketiduran terbukti dengan jam sekarang menunjukkan pukul 10.00 pm.

Dan sedetik kemudian setelah aku melihat jam. Kulangkah kan kaki kearah kamar mandi. Segera kucuci wajahku dengan air dingin dari kran wastafel kamarku. Kemudian aku kembali kekamar mengambil beberapa stel pakaian. Yang kupilih untuk malam ini adalah tank top putih tulang dengan jaket warna biru dongker dengan sebuah celana training warna hitam. Rambutku kuikat model ekor kuda. Dan poni yang biasanya bertengger didahiku aku jepit kebelakang. Beres sudah. Tinggal menunggu hingga pukul 11.00 pm dan setelah itu aku bisa keluar dari rumah.

11.00 pm

Keadaan aman terkendali ruang tamu sudah sepi. Dan para buttler and maid mungkin sudah tidur. Dengan langkah perlahan aku mulai berjalan kepintu depan dan membukanya secara perlahan. Nampaknya sangat aman. Dengan lari-lari kecil aku menuju tembok rumah bagian samping. Aku tak mungkin lewat pintu depan karena tempat itu selalu dijaga dengan ketat. Dengan lihai aku berhasil lolos dari pengawasan para penjaga dan dengan hebatnya pula aku bisa selamat setelah melompat dari tembok bata rumahku setinggi 5 meter. Ini sudah jadi rutinitasku jadi ini hal yang mudah berhasil keluar dengan segera aku melangkahkan kaki menuju rumah sabaku. Tapi sebuah tangan menarik kerah jaketku sehingga aku tak dapat bergerak.

"kau mau kemana dobe?,"ucap sasuke dengan nada menyelidik.

'shit! Aku ketahuan lagi', batin naruto membalikkan wajahnya sedikit. Dan nampak seorang pria tampan dengan rambut emo khasnya.

"an..nu..itu..aku aku mau olahraga," ucap naruto tersenyum lebar.

"benarkah?,' tanya sasuke lagi dengan pandangan mata sedikit menyipit.

"tentu saja. Lihat pakaianku,seperti orang yang akan pergi olahraga kan?," kilah naruto.

"olahraga? Jam segini? Bukankah itu malah itu terlalu bahaya untuk gadis bodoh sepertimu?," ucap sasuke mengejek dengan kedua belah tangan terlipat depan dada.

" terserahku. Ini hidupku," jawab naruto singkat. Dan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari dari sasuke namun tangan kanannya lebih dulu ditarik oleh sasuke.

"kalau begitu aku ikut," kata sasuke menatap naruto datar.

SKIP TIME

Dari kejauhan nampak 2 orang manusia beda gender tengah berlari-lari kecil. Satunya berambut raven dengan wajah tampannya dan satu lagi seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang. Wajah si pirang terlihat bingung sedangkan si raven santai dan cuek-cuek saja.

"lebih baik kau pulang ini sudah malam, biarkan aku olahraga sendiri. Kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan keadaanku," ucap naruto memecahkan keheningan diantara keduanya.

"tidak jika tanpa kau," jawab sasuke datar dan terkesan biasa saja. Nafasnya naik turun. Keringat sebesar tetesan air hujan jatuh dari pelipisnya. Merasa tak bisa menang jika terus beradu bicara dengan orang satu ini akhirnya naruto memilih diam. Mencari masalah dengan uchiha sama saja dengan mencari mati. Dan naruto mulai percaya dengan pepatah itu.

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Naruto mulai lelah dengan keheningan ini. Dan dalam hati ia mengumpat sesal karena tak bisa menjalankan rutinitas hariannya. Akhirnya naruto mencoba membuka suara setidaknya untuk memecahkan keheningan ini

" apa hubunganmu dengan pria merah itu," kata sasuke mendahului naruto yang sebenarnya ingin berbicara.

"kami hanya kenalan,"ujar naruto santai.

" owh,lalu kenapa kau bisa bersama dengan roh jahat itu," tanyanya sekali lagi.

" hanya ketidak sengajaan, itu hanya pertemuan biasa,"jawabnya dengan santai. Dan kelihatannya author selalu mengulang kata santai terlalu banyak.

"owh,"jawab sasuke.

"Naru-chan,kemana saja kau? Mana pakaianmu? Kau ingin bolos ya," ucap suigetsu tiba-tiba meloncat dari salah satu rumah penduduk dan berdiri tepat didepan wajahku.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH?!," teriak naruto dengan tinjuan tepat dipelipis kanan suigetsu.

"KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU?," teriak suigetsu tak kalah nyaring.

"ITU SALAHMU,BODOH. KAU YANG TIBA-TIBA MENGAGETKANKU JADI AKU REFLEK,"teriak naruto lagi-lagi lebih keras dari pada suigetsu.

"TAPI KAU TIDAK PERLU SAMPAI MENINJUKU,SAKKhmmmm emmmm...,"teriak suigetsu terhenti saat sasuke yang dari tadi diam membekap mulutnya.

"berhenti berteriak-teriak kau akan membangunkan warga daerah sekitar sini," ujar sasuke membuat suasana-bodoh- tadi terhenti.

"maa'aaaf," ucap suigetsu tertunduk sesal.

"siapa kau?," tanya sasuke datar.

"owh ya watashi desu hoshigaki suigetsu yoroshiku, aku teman naruto,"

"owh,"

"siapa kau?,"

" bukan siapa-siapa,"

" owh mengerti itu privasikan,"bisik suigetsu sambil tersenyum lebar.

" hn,"

Hening...

Hening...

Hening,,,,

"oh ya mana naruto?," tanya suigetsu mengalihkan pandangannya pada tempat yang tadi dimana naruto berada-tepat dibelakang sasuke-sekarang hilang.

"ck,dia kabur,"geram sasuke dengan langkah cepat berusaha mencari naruto.

"hey tunggu dulu! Kennaapaa...UUUUUWWWAAAH," ucap suigetsu tapi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi yang mendengar teriakkan suigetsu segera menoleh dan mendapati tubuh suigetsu digengam erat oleh sebuah ekor berwarna orange dan ekornya tidak hanya satu tapi ada berwarna oranye dengan mata besar berwarna merah cakar dan taring panjang, dan ukuran tubuhnya sekitar 3,5 meter.

" aku makan kau!," ucap monster rubah itu mendekatkan tubuh kaku suigtsu kearah mulutnya.

#CRAAAAASH

Seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan rambut tergerai panjang dan lurus dengan menggunakan pedangnya melukai wajah rubah besar itu. karena kesakitan reflek pegangan suigetsu pada ekornya mengendor dan dimanfaatkan suigetsu untuk meloloskan diri.

"kau!," ucap sasuke kaget.

"watashi desu yamanaka shion pernah bertemu tadi pagi dibutik,"

"owh. Tapi maaf aku tidak mengenalmu. Dan juga aku tidak pernah sekalipun melihatmu,"

Bagaikan kaca pecah shion hanya diam membatu. "BERANINYA KAU,SIALAN!,'' dengan cepat kyubi menyerang balik kearah shion. Tapi karena shion sedang membatu dia jadi tak menyadari kehadirang mosnter itu yang kini berada 0,5 meter dibelakangnya.

"TERIMALAH KEMATIANMU LEBIH CEPAT!," ayunan kuku-kuku lancip dan tajam mengarah dengan cepat kearah shion.

THE END

Eh salah maksud saya TBC... hehehe maklum lagi ngantuk

Terima kasih atas ripiuwnya.

Jawaban ripiuw:

**Hanazawa kay**

Uchiha memang aku bikin hebat dan 00c. Hehehe...

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii**

Itu masih jadi rahasia antara aku dan sasuke. Ia kan suke sayang

Sasuke : iiih, amit-amit dibilang sayang sama loe.

Naruto: mending aku aja yang bilang sayang,iakan suke?

Sasuke : kalau untu naru-chan apapun AA' selalu mendukung apalagi kalau ada tambahan paket plus-plus

Naruto: #blush dasar teme pervet.

**Mulymuly12**

Lebih kuat level 7. Semakin kecil levelnya maka semakin kuat. Ya kyuubi yang nyamar jadi shion. Untu kyuubi level berepa saya gak bisa bilang,soalnya chapter depan tuch bakalan dibahas.

**Nauchi Kirika – chan**

Ia lach hebat. Cp dulu donk pacarnya pasti bukan gw. Hehehe

**Guest Aisanoyuri)**

ya, sasuke tunangannya naru, and soal sasuke tahu atau enggak tentang monster itu. masih menjadi rahasia publik.

Makasih sudah mau nungguin. Ujiannya udach kelar kok.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

#bruuuk...braaak

Shion terpental oleh tinjuan dari kyuubi. Tubuhnya terbentur mengenai sebuah tiang listrik berwarna gelap.

"Shiooooon!," teriak suigetsu terkejut plus panik ketika tubuh shion si gadis sombong dan kuat itu terpental jatuh tak berdaya. Segera saja suigetsu berlari menghampiri shion yang tergeletak.

"shiooon,shion, bangun sadar!," teriak suigetsu mengguncang tubuh shion untuk memastikan kalau gadis ini tidak mati.

"eennng..engg," erang shion berusaha sadar tapi nampaknya tubuhnya terlalu lemah walau hanya sekedar membuka mata.

"shion... kau baik-baik saja? Ayo bangun! Jangan membuatku khawatir," tanya suigetsu pelan dengan terus mengguncang-guncang tubuh shion. Meski tak ada darah yang keluar dari tubuh shion. Keadaan shion tak bisa dianggap sepele. Sementara sasuke hanya diam saja tak kutik.

" HAHAHAHA... dasar manusia lemah! Itu hanya pukulan kecil tapi tubuhmu sudah seperti mayat hidup," ejek kyuubi dengan tawa menggelegar. Ia nampak senang sekali bisa mengerjai mangsanya. Dengan tampang datar khasnya sasuke berjalan kearah sebuah sudut jalan tempatnya berpijak, mengambil sebuah kerikil kecil sebesar penghapus pensil dan melemparnya keatas dan akibat gaya gravitasi kerikil jatuh namun sebelum sempat menyentuh tanah sasuke menendangnya dengan keras dan mulut sasuke menggumamkan sesuatu entah apa karena kecilnya suara yang sasuke keluarkan. Dan kerikil kecil itu menyentuh pada salah satu ekor kyuubi. Tiba-tiba...

"AAAAARRRRGGG,SAKIT! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BOCAH?!," rintih kyuubi atau lebih tepatnya lagi itu lebih pantas disebut dengan teriakkan.

" bukan apa-apa," ujar sasuke santai. Salah satu ekor kyuubi mengeras dan berubah menjadi kristal orange yang keras. Karena panik kyuubi meniup-niup ekornya tapi bukannya ekornya baik-baik saja tapi malah tubuh cabang seperti pohon tubuh ranting.

"KKKKYYYYYAAAAA, TIIIDAAAAAAAK!,"histeris kyuubi sok drama.

"ck.. diam bodoh," ucap sasuke kesal karena teriak kyuubi.

" MANUSIA SIALAN! Apa yang kau lakukan pada ekorku! Cepat kembalikan ekorku seperti semula," perintah kyuubi dengan wajah gusar karena ekornya yang mengeras itu dan cabang yang ada diekornya sudah lebih dari 5.

"sayangnya aku tidak bisa, kristal itu akan terus berkembang dan membunuhmu sacara perlahan-lahan," kata sasuke mendeskripsikan apa yang akan terjadi pada kyuubi.  
" Ciyuuus?,TIDAKKKKK,"teriak kyuubi berlari menjauhi sasuke atau lebih tepat mencari tempat persembunyian untuk meratapi hidup yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir . Sasuke melihat kyuubi semakin menjauh dan menghilang seiring jauhnya ia berlari. Dan melirik kearah suigetsu yang cengo' melihat ke gaje-an kyuubi untuk pertama kalinya.

" kau tahu dimana naruto?," tanya sasuke tiba- tiba tanpa memperdulikan keadaan shion sedikitpun. Dan Dengan cepat suigetsu mengangguk cepat seperti orang ketakutan.

"bagus,kalau begitu antar aku padanya," ucap sasuke berjalan melewati suigetsu.

" he' hem, maaf tapi anda salah jalan harusnya kesana," kata suigetsu menuju kearah sebaliknya. Mendengar itu sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah yang dituju suigetsu tanpa berucap kata.

Skip time

" masuklah," ujar suigetsu mengiring sasuke kedalam sebuah ruang tamu.

"hn," ucap sasuke singkat. Dengan santai sasuke duduk disebuah sofa ruang tamu. Ia memandang sekitar nampak jajaran pernak-pernik khas eropa bertenger disana- sini.

" tunggu sebentar aku akan memanggilkan naruto," ujar suigetsu sambil ternyum paksa dan lekas saja dia pergi ke tempat rahasia dimana biasanya para hunter bertemu.

-ditempat pertemuan para hunter-

" disektor 22 sekarang banyak terjadi perampokkan barang berharga," ujar temari sambil membaca beberapa berkas laporan yang ada ditangannya.

" lalu apa urusannya dengan kita? Bukankah itu hanya tindakan kiminal biasa?," tanya kankuro menyela sambil memasang tampang protes karena laporan yang diberikan temari tak sesuai dengan apa yang menjadi tanggung jawab mereka.

" nah itu masalahnya, tuan jiraiya meminta tolong pada kita untuk menangkap beberapa komplotan perampok itu agar tak ada korban lagi," jawab temari dengan sekali lagi membaca laporan yang ternyata terdiri dari 10 lembar.

" cih, ternyata tim kepolisian itu tak berguna! Hanya hal begitu saja memerlukan bantuan kita, lebih baik bubarkan saja mereka atau kalau perlu hukum mati mereka agar berhenti menyia-nyiakan uang negara untuk gaji buta mereka," ujar naruto dengan santainya sambil memasang tampang tak perduli seolah kata-katanya itu tak sedikitpun memiliki kesalahan.

Para anggota MH yang mendengarnya hanya diam seribu bahasa. Mereka tak menyangka kalau naruto si wajah malaikat memiliki hati mirip seperti iblis. Sedangkan gaara hanya t mendengus lalu kemudian tersenyum.?

Braaaak

#anggap saja itu suara pintu didorak.

" Gawat!," teriak sugetsu mendobrak pintu ruang pertemuan dengan nafas terengah-engah. Wajahnya nampak pucat, keringat deras membasahi wajahnya, penampilan suigetsu kacau balau." Gawat..ini gawat! Kita harus bagaimana?"

" tenangkan dirimu sui, apa yang terjadi," ujar gaara mendekat kearah suigetsu yang kini terduduk lemas diatas lantai.

" ini senpai, minumlah dulu! Lalu tenangkan dirimu," ujar matsuri sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih miliknya kepada suigetsu mencoba membuat sui lebih tenang. Dengan sigap suigetsu mengambil gelas itu dan meminumnya hingga tak tersisa satu tetespun.

Beberapa detik kemudian, keadaan suigetsu sedikit lebih terkontrol nafasnya sudah sedikit lebih teratur.

" shion terluka," ujar suigetsu mencoba mengatur pernafasannya lagi.

" lalu?," tanya gaara

" dia melawan kyuubi,"

" sudah kuduga, kyuubi pasti akan kembali dan menyerang kembali," kata gaara datar.

" emh, apalagi setelah kita ketehui ia adalah monster lvl 2. Monster level tertinggi yang pernah kita temui. Aku tak menyangka ada monster seperti itu didunia ini,lalu bagaimana keadaan shion?," lanjut temari.

" dia baik-baik saja. Aku sudah menyerahkannya pada baki-san jadi kita tak perlu khawatir," kata suigetsu menjelaskan. Semua orang nampak menghembuskan nafas lega mengetahui rekan mereka sudah ditangani dengan baik oleh orang kepercayaan mereka. " masalahnya bukan itu,"

" lalu?," tanya mereka serempak.

" kelihatannya aku bertemu uchiha," ucap suigetsu dengan nada rendah. Seketika suasana menjadi tegang. Alih-alih lega mereka jadi memasang tampang serius.

"apa maksudmu?," tanya sasori yang dari tadi diam kini mulai membuka pembicaraannya.

" ya, aku tahu itu dari kekuatan yang ia miliki. Ia bisa membuat kyuubi hampir mati hanya dengan kekuatan yang entah itu apa namanya,"

Suasana semakin tegang saja. Sementara naruto hanya memasang wajah bingung. Tak mengerti akan suasana diruangan ini.

" dan lagi sekarang itu uchiha sedang ada di ruang tamu," ucap suigetsu menunduk dengan suara yang rendah.

"APA KATAMU?KENAPA BISA HAL ITU TERJADI...," teriak kankuro mencengkram kerah pakaian suigetsu dan salah satu tangannya sudah siap untuk meninju suigetsu.

"memang kenapa dengan uchiha?," sela naruto tiba-tiba membuat yang lainnya menoleh kearah naruto.

" benar juga, naruto tidak tahu masalah tentang uchiha itu ya!," ucap temari. Semua saling pandang. Raut wajah mereka nampak bingung harus menjelaskan bagaimana mereka.

"hah!," desah pasrah gaara. Lalu mulai mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu tempat duduk terdekat yang sekarang ia bisa duduki.

"begini...," ucap gaara terpotong karena temari menyela.

" gaara!," ujar temari mencoba menghentikan gaara menceritakan kebenarannya. Gaara memberikan isyarat tangan yang entah mengatakan -tidak-apa-apa-.

"sebenarnya kami keluarga sabaku bukanlah manusia normal seperti kau, suigetsu, shion, lee,dan juga sasori. Kami adalah monster seperti setiap hari selalu kau tangkap," jelas gaara dengan wajah datar. Naruto nampak terkejut tapi terkejutan itu segera ditepis oleh naruto.

"tidak mungkin."

"ya itu mungkin saja,"

" kami keluarga sabaku. Kami manusia yang sejak lahir telah dikutuk. Dan kutukan itu berasal dari clan uchiha mereka mengutuk clan sabaku. Dan kutukan itu bisa hilang hanya dengan menyingkirkan clan uchiha itu sendiri," lanjut gaara dengan tampang serius.

" apa maksudmu? Kau terlihat seperti manusia biasa," tanya naruto sekali lagi. Ia Tak bisa begitu percaya apa yang dikatakan gaara. Gaara tersenyum misterius. Lalu ia membuat beberapa segel tangan dan merubah tangannya menjadi pasir. Kankuro yang melihat itu juga melakukan segel tangan juga dan tiba-tiba tanganya berubah menjadi kayu. Temari tersenyum miris lalu melakukan segel tangan juga dan merubah tangannya menjadi kumpulan angin. Sementara matsuri tersenyum sedih lalu juga mengikuti ketiga orang itu mengikuti membuat segel tangan juga dan merubah tanganya menjadi gumpalan air.

" kami adalah monster elemen, dan yang membuat kami menjadi seperti ini adalah clan uchiha. Dulu para sesepuh kita melakukan kesalahan yang tak dapat dimaaafkan. Hingga raja Uchiha( Dulu clan uchiha adalah seorang raja dan bangsawan.) mengutuk clan sabaku. Tapi raja uchiha juga salah karena ia mengutuk seluruh pewaris clan sabaku menjadi monster yang tidak dapat merusak bumi. Dan sebagai penggantinya kami pewaris dari clan sabaku yang tidak berdosa jadi ikut menjadi korban,"ucap gaara lagi. Kankuro diam saja. Temari mencoba menenangkan matsuri yang sudah menangis.

"salah satu cara untuk bisa lepas dari kutukkan ini adalah dengan melenyapkan clan sejak kebenaran itu terungkap akhirnya clan sabaku mulai mencoba melenyap satu-persatu clan uchiha. Memang awalnya kita berhasil membunuh ratusan clan uchiha tapi sayangnya clan uchiha cepat sekali menyadari pembantai itu dan mulai mengaktifkan kembali kekuataannya yang selama ini di segel. Sehingga mereka menjadi sangatlah kuat," ucap gaara lagi. Naruto mengangguk paham.

Tok..tok..tok

"masuk," ucap gaara memecahkan ketegangan yang tadi sempat terjadi.

" maaf tuan, tapi tamu yang dari tadi menunggu terlihat tak sabar," ucap pelayan kepercayaan mereka baki-san.

"hn," ucap gaara datar. Dan baki segera meninggal tempat rapat itu.

" dan kau tahu naruto. Karena kami tak bisa membunuh uchiha yang kuat itu jadi kami punya rencana baru," ucap kankuro bersemangat.

" apa itu?," tanya naruto antusias.

" melenyapkan seseorang yang akan melahirkan seorang uchiha," ucap gaara dengan tatapan mantap.

TBC

**Hahaha...maaf atas keterlambatan meng-update cerita ini. Apa boleh buat saya sudah kelas 3 SMA jadi sibuk ini itu lah. Jadi mungkin ini update terakhir saya dibulan januari atau mungkin sampai maret. Saya akan lanjutkan ini fic sekitar 2 bulan lagi atau lebih. Atau mungkin kalau ada waktu luang saya akan mulai mengetik lagi ini fic dan meng-updatenya lebih cepat. Entahlah! Saya benar-benar sibuk. Sekali lagi Gomen nee~~**

**Oke waktunya balas review :**

** .9**

Tbc kok. Gomen salah ngetik khukhukhu... salah ngetik maklum khilaf. Hehe thank's sudah mau baca dan nge-review ficku.

**EstrrellaNamikaze **

Makasih. Ini dach lanjut maaf yah kau rada lama updatenya. thank's for review.

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii**

Kelihatan sich si teme emang cemburu, atau tuch teme naksir sama gaara makanya tanya-tanya? #plak. Lupakan pernyataan terakhir saya. Thanks atas reviewnya. Kayaknya untuk update kilat kayaknya bakalan macet nich... hehehe

**LNaruSasu**

Hehehe...mungkin chapter depan bakalan aku bikin percakapan sasunarunya. Sekarang lagi bahas masalahnya dulu nich. Makasih ya!

**Akbar123**

Ini sudah lanjut. Makasih ya!

**Nauchi Kirika – Chan **

Gak tahu nich bakal jadi atau enggak bikin sasuxxx or xxxnaru. Soalnya kalau dilihat-lihat nanti nich cerita malah jadi ancur jika ditambah pairnya. Tunggu aja lah soalnya otak lagi error. Makasih ya!

**Hanazawa kay**

Itu salah ngetik kok. Maklum waktu ngetik otak gue lagi di laundry jadi gitu deh. Hehehe. Makasih ya!

Guest (**NuruHime-chan19**)

Ini tbc kok. Maaf salah ketik hehehe. Maksih ya!

Guest (**lavenderchan**)

Saya serius kok #plak. Maaf saya becanda... hehehe. Maklumlah lagi error makasih ya!

Guest (**Aisanoyuri**)

Ya gitu deh hohoho. Makasih ya!

Guest (**Guest**)

Hehehe maklum dach kelas 3 jadi siiiiiiiiiiiiibuk banget. *alasan* .tenang aja aku bakalan bikin mereka anget-anget wedang jahe tapi gak sekarang mungkin beberapa chapter kedepan. Makasih ya!


End file.
